Harza Thymós
Harza is a newer addition to the UKSRT series hailing from an as-of-yet-unnamed planet, first appearing in Modster Mash 3 as the main villain. Appearance Harza is a tall humanoid with a dense, muscular build, covered with somewhat caramel-toned dark skin. His hair is just about chin-length and mostly swept away from his eyes, usually with a red bandana or hairtie. His eyes are a bit odd; the irises are a stark golden shade that seems to reflect the surrounding light a bit, and the pupils are a deep red in contrast. Some golden piercings decorate his ears, whilst multiple old wounds and scars litter his flesh. He's a little unkempt and unshaven which might make him look like he's due for a shower sometime soon. He prefers looser clothes, normally wearing a slightly torn vest that barely covers his torso and low-crotch trousers, held up with standard belt. He has a preference for almost military-style boots, the ones he normally wears being well-used and covered with various dark stains. Despite his overall messy attire he tends to keep his wrist-length gloves clean and maintained. Personality Even in his one-time appearance in Modster Mash 3, Harza's personality and attitude leaves little to mistake; he is self-righteous, self-serving and nihilistic. He is openly unreserved about his past dealings once he's given a chance to tell them, having told Laer that he had destroyed his own world with little to show he regrets this. He seems to be a calculating, intelligent person, given how well he played his 'victim' persona. From what was implied of him during Misfits In The Prairie, he has a tendency to 'lose control', though what this means exactly isn't elaborated on. Relationships Laer His brief time with the Earth Guardian has shown how he considers her to be a lesser being compared to himself, calling her 'unfit' to rule her domain and harness the potential humankind holds. He somewhat enjoys barging in on her personal space, probably finding some pleasure in causing discomfort. The 'Galactic Rumblers' Extremely little is known about their link aside from the fact they managed to weaken him somewhat before he arrived on Earth. Talis Though the extent of their bond isn't clear, he was referred to as "her partner" when conversing with the other individuals lost alongside her on the Prairie, making a point that without her presence he might lose control. It's implied therefore that their relationship is one of balance, but has romance involved too, as he's also fondly called her "love". Talis owns a locket that holds a small picture of him inside, further implying a deeper romantic connection. Powers and Abilities Next to nothing has been shown regarding Harza's true powers, as he was weakened by the Galactic Rumblers prior to landing on Earth. He seems to hold great knowledge about the Artifact, however. Trivia * Yes, his first name is a Finnish word and no, I'm not telling you directly what it means. * His surname Thymós (also spelled as 'thumos', in Greek θυμός) is derived from the concept of 'spiritedness', indicating a physical association with breath or blood. It can also be taken to have the meaning of rage or otherwise emotional stress. Category:Modster Mash 3 Category:Villains